Today, cable modem systems are widely used to provide an Internet connection in buildings, where Hybrid Fibre Coax (HFC) cables are already in place for cable television. A cable modem system employs a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) to provide the Internet connection to a plurality of cable modems.
Configuring the CMTS, for example, during an installation phase or at a later time when changes take place in a setup of the cable modem system, is typically a manual process, and therefore, is prone to human errors. Thus, installation and configuration of the CMTS requires expertise.
Typically, a person installing and/or configuring the CMTS has to perform one or more measurements in a cable television network to find which channels are free, and to set levels of signals accordingly. Moreover, the person has to organize and adjust channels manually.